The Trio elements
Hello there. My name is Will. I was once playing with my friends, but I will never forget that day. I was playing with my friends Andrew and Hannah. We were playing realms, when suddenly I heard something moving in the roofed forest near by our village. I decided to go see it. We had a mossy cobblestone path, with only a few torches. I felt like 2 people were always watching me from the dark... Then, something jumped out of nowhere. It looked like the dreadlord skin, but half of it was green. It started to talk to me. Him: Hello Me: Umm.... Hello? Him: Why are you walking around in our forest? Me: I heard something coming from here, wait, did you say 'our'? Him: Yes. And then two more dreadlords walked out of the forest. One of them was half red, and the other one was half blue. They told me their names. The half red one was Bloodlord, the half blue one was Aqualord, and the Green one called himself Undeadlord. We started to chat a bit. Me: So, where do you guys come from? Bloodlord: We are the sons of Dreadlord. Me: Wait, so Dreadlord exists? Aqualord: Yes, he does exist. All of those, so called 'creepypastas' are real. Me: So, Herobrine, El Lick, Entity 303, Null exist? Undeadlord: Don't meantion the pitchblack man.... Me: You mean, Null? BloodLord: Ya still have that grudge bro? Me: What??? Aqualord: Let us explain something. We aren't ordinary creatures. We are the Trio Of Elements. Me: THE WHAT???!!! Aqualord: I am the master of water. Bloodlord is the master of the nether, fire, red objects and blood. Undeadlord is the master of nature, grass, vegies and the undead. Me: What happened between Null and Undeadlord? Bloodlord: One day, Undeadlord felt that something was wrong. He decided to check the world that was sending the signs, he found Null. Null was trying to destroy a world. Undeadlord came back to our base, and told us what's going on. I decided to go with him. When we got there, we took out our weapons. Undeadlord used a bow, I used a sword, beacuse I like the cuts. They bleed very well. Undeadlord: Vampire. Bloodlord: Shut up, anyway, Null turned around, and he used a sword too, but he had a shield as well. Since I had a shield in my inventory, I decided to use it. Undeadlord started to shoot, but Null blocked all of the shots. I decided to try to slice into his arm, but it didn't work. Null then threw his sword at me, but I blocked it, and the sword bounced on Undeadlord, and Undeadlord got mad. So mad, that he decided to switch his weapon to his special sword, and he used it to make tree grow where Null was standing. Null started to suffacate, but he teleported away. Undeadlord did calm down, but he wasn't really happy afterwards for a while. Me: Wait! My friends! They... Aqualord: Don't worry, they are fine. they can't hear us do. Me: Can I go now? Aqualord: Alright. We will be here, if you need help. Me: Alright. And they left. I decided to go back to my friends, but I didn't tell them about them. They are out there, somewhere. Category:Short Pastas Category:Dramapasta Category:Entities